Admiration On a Piano
by Jojobean209
Summary: Quinn and Kitty meet in the choir room for a vocal lesson. Kitty is distracted. Quinn/Kitty, One-Shot


"You're the best mentor ever." Kitty burbled, ass balanced on the surface of the piano. Quinn stood just in front of her, even more gorgeous in person than in the photo tacked to Kitty's locker.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled softly and tilted her chin downward in a tiny nod.

Kitty stared.

She could hardly believe it. The girl she'd admired, idolized, nearly worshipped (but only nearly, anything else would make God jealous) was only inches away from her. Kitty wanted to absorb her glorious presence and keep it in her scrapbook for bad days.

Kitty's eyes dropped, beginning to adore their way up Quinn's flawless body. It really was amazing how she'd gotten back into shape after her 'oops' pregnancy. Which was totally not her fault, Kitty was sure. She'd had enough experience with Puckerman boys to know that they had broken moral compasses and brains led by their dicks, as well as a heaping dose of bad-boy charm. A dangerous combination.

The movement of Kitty's pupils inexplicably paused on Quinn's chest. Round, pretty breasts curved under pale fabric. A familiar feeling tingled in a place usually only awakened by Kitty's special Quinn photo album. Her focus quickly moved to something less discomfiting.

Quinn's lips. Shaped like a bow-tie, tinted deep pink by nature and Nars. They looked just as soft as her breasts did, Kitty noted. Then they moved.

"Kitty? Are you okay?"

Kitty's attention finally moved away from her mouth.

"Sorry. You're just so pretty." Kitty murmured, head turning to touch her shoulder in a slight shrug. Quinn's concern made her uncharacteristically shy.

"That's sweet." Quinn smiled again, sending flutters through Kitty's stomach. "You're very beautiful, too, you know."

"I know. But you're prettier." Kitty replied. Quinn couldn't have known what an honor it was to hear those words. Kitty had never found anyone prettier than herself until she passed Quinn in the lunch line at cheer camp in the summer before eighth grade.

"Let's just agree that we're both gorgeous, and leave it at that." Quinn laughed lightly. Kitty's new favorite sound. "Now, we better get started on these vocal exercises before Finn drags us away for another pep talk. I swear, he's worse than Mr. Schue."

Quinn bent to lift the lid on the piano bench, shuffling through the sheet music within. Kitty happily memorized her toned ass.

Kitty should have been horrified by the extremely lesbian tendencies that Quinn brought out in her, but, honestly, she was too damn happy to give a shit. And fuck you for questioning her sexuality. She was a decent, God-fearing Christian, thank you very much.

Quinn righted herself, a sheet of paper held between her fingers. She turned it in Kitty's direction, seeking her opinion.

"This song okay?" she asked. Kitty bobbed her head eagerly, not bothering to look at the title. Who had time for reading when Quinn Fucking Fabray was standing in front of you?

"Great. I'll begin." Quinn reached for the piano, dipping her hands under Kitty's legs, which were still dangling over the keys. Kitty knew that it would be polite to remove herself from her perch on the musical instrument, but couldn't find the will to do so. How could she, when Quinn's hair was now _thisclose _to brushing her thigh?

Quinn started to pull a soft tune from the keys, head tilted down and eyes relaxed. Her arm lightly rubbed Kitty's leg every time she hit a C, making Kitty want to purr. Just when Kitty was sure she couldn't be more content, Quinn opened her lips to sing:

"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same…"

Kitty was in awe. Quinn's voice was even more gorgeous than she had expected. Sure it was lovely in recorded form (Kitty may have watched Quinn's 2010 Regionals duet once… or twice… or seventy-six times. Not like she was counting.) but hearing it live was an entirely new experience.

Suddenly, the glory stopped. Kitty had to restrain herself from pouting.

"You know, vocal practice works a lot better if you sing, too." Quinn playfully raised an eyebrow, appearing amused.

"Oh. Right." Kitty sheepishly lifted the sheet music, which had been placed next to her on the smooth wood of the piano. Quinn smiled, her fingers resuming their movement on the keys.

Kitty picked up where Quinn had left off, her voice not quite as steady as she would prefer it to be.

"Too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers"

Kitty would love to buy Quinn flowers. They would be pink gardenias, her favorite.

"And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance"

Quinn could have as many of Kitty's hours as she wanted.

"Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance"

She should totally take Quinn to her homecoming dance. She would look so sexy in a party dress. Wait. What the hell is she talking about? She couldn't go to homecoming with a girl! Who did Kitty think she was, Santana Lezpez?

Kitty abruptly stopped singing, Quinn's music still humming around her. Quinn blinked, seeming confused.

"Everything okay, Kitty?"

God, Kitty loved it when she said her name.

"Um, yeah, of course. I just… need a drink." Kitty said, flustered.

"Sure, no problem. Rachel always said that hydrated vocal cords are happy vocal cords… or something to that effect. I'm honestly not sure. I love the girl to death, but, God, can she talk." Quinn smiled slightly at a memory.

Kitty was startled by how much she disliked hearing Quinn talk about loving another girl, even if it was only annoying-as-shit Rachel Berry. Kitty remembered seeing the midget in the hallways last year, her mouth constantly flapping beneath her enormous nose. Kitty was always irritated by how much of the flapping was directed at Quinn. She was even more irritated by Brittany's theory that Flap Jaw wanted to bang her perfect Quinn. Kitty's musing was interrupted by Quinn's voice.

"Do you want to get a coffee at the Lima Bean? You look a little stressed. That place always calms me down, for some reason." Quinn's expression was sweet, as if she was genuinely concerned for Kitty's well-being. Just when Kitty assumed she couldn't get any more perfect.

"That sounds awesome." Kitty grinned widely, something she rarely allowed anyone to see her do.

Quinn returned the smile, reaching for her purse, which had been sitting on the piano behind Kitty' s ass. She had to get very close to Kitty to accomplish this, her body nearly pressing against Kitty's own. Kitty's senses went on overdrive. Quinn's perfume was in her nose, her hair touching her cheek, and her body felt as though it were everywhere. It was too much, too close, and Kitty couldn't have been loving it more.

Quinn pulled back, purse secured, apparently unaware of what she had just done to poor Kitty.

"Ready?" she asked, still standing slightly too close to her overwhelmed pupil.

Kitty couldn't take it any more. Without any particular permission from her brain, her arms reached desperately for Quinn, as the rest of Kitty finally slid from the shiny top of the piano. Kitty lifted onto her toes, hands on Quinn's shoulders. She flicked her gaze from Quinn's wary hazel irises down to her lips, and back up again, as her brain caught up with her body. _Holy shit_.

Kitty gave herself a split second to consider her options, positioned in front of the motionless Quinn. She could back off, make some sort of pitiful excuse and run away to slowly die of shame and sexual frustration. Or, she could take advantage of this blessedly empty room and live out what had been quietly eating a hole into the back of her mind for the last three years.

There was no choice, really. Because Kitty Wilde always got what she wanted. And, right now, she knew exactly what it was.

Kitty took a tiny, eager breath and leaned until her lips gently touched Quinn's. Quinn made an uncertain sound, somewhere between a gasp and a cry. But, after a second's pause, her mouth pressed into Kitty' s lightly, a hand coming to cup her hip. Kitty took this as a sign of agreement, and looped her arms around Quinn's neck as the kiss continued.

It was soft and slightly shy, mouths moving silently against one another. Nothing like the kisses Kitty had had with anyone else, all teeth and tongue and unnecessary saliva, meaty paws groping her tits and ass. Quinn was gentle, her kisses just as perfect as everything else about her.

Kitty was melting, and wondered why she hadn't done this fifteen minutes ago. Or two days ago. Or three years ago in the lunch line at cheer camp.

With a firm kiss to Kitty's lips, Quinn pulled back. Not enough to fully separate their bodies, simply enough to allow for speech.

"I somehow suspect that this isn't proper mentor behavior." Quinn murmured, holding Kitty's eyes. "But I told Finn that I wouldn't be a good mentor, anyway."


End file.
